


Sunset Lush

by Inky_minzy



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Boys In Love, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-28 19:21:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19400725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky_minzy/pseuds/Inky_minzy
Summary: Gloves believes Emperor to be his sun. Emperor compares Gloves to his dawn.





	Sunset Lush

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know what this is? I was going through a bunch of the drafts stories I have to post because I've honestly been lazy getting these out to you all because of school, but now that that's over, I'm finishing them up! I saw this and was like, "what was I thinking?" But it's really pretty in my opinion and i just love this pairing.

_ "This has to be my favourite part of the day." Sighed Gloves, arms crossed behind his head in casual fashion as he'd begin to watch the sky. No better sight than the one he was witness to on that evening, it really was Gloves' most breathtaking experience everyday after a hard run in the Square.  _

  


_ It was dark someplace else in the world, but where Gloves stood he could see the light fade below the horizon. Yes, Gloves' favourite part of the day was when it ended. Where the sun would set, everything would grow quiet and then night began. Gloves wasn't at all intricate with words, but he really appreciated the time of day and how it may represent the end before a dawning beginning.  _

  


_ Gloves would agree he's a morning person, loves waking up to a brighter day, but when the sun set, nothing set more a blaze of ease into him. It was just beautiful, it was warm and Gloves would admire the sight as he made his way home.  _

  


_ He paused a moment, midway across a short bridge to look out across the stream of water. Gloves hummed in thought before pulling out his Squid phone, seeing an opportunity to catch himself sitting on the bridge's rails while the sun shone behind. He couldn't miss that kind of opportunity! _

  


_ Call it reckless, but it's just how Gloves did his thing and with the flash of the camera, he laughed breathlessly at the sight. It was a good photo, he was definitely putting it on his wall back at home. He'd use Half-Rimz' printer, Cod Gloves looked pretty in it. Surprisingly not one to compliment his own appearance, the gloved teen simply stared at the screen in awe. But really it was the sun he loved most, the orange light that bathed him and the warmth.  _

  


_ He pocketed his phone aftwards, balanced on the rails as he looked back toward the horizon, maybe hoping he could see where the sun disappeared to. Half-Rimz had explained to him its distance from their little world, Gloves wasn't dumb, but childishly he liked to believe in someplace where he could drape across a blanket of gold and pure heat.  _

  


_ Losing himself, Gloves tipped out of his stupor upon losing his balance, desperately grasping the rails with a gasp of laughter. That could've been ugly had he fallen in the water. Quickly jumping down and continuing his way home, Gloves watched the sun through the trees, casting light through the branches to sprinkle his path with light. Excitedly he'd offer his hand forward, pale fingers licked by the sun's light, it made him unbelievably happy.  _

  


_ Gloves couldn't explain it, he just loved the sun, especially when it was setting because than his absolute favourite of his favourite part happened. The sky would darken a little more and the sun's yellow made the blanket of approaching night appear orange near the light and purple fading away.  _

  


_ It was at this time that Gloves could see the glow lights of fireflies in the meadows and even lamps on street corners would magically turn on to illuminate the area. But Gloves only needed the setting sun to get home, keeping it in sight with a smile upon his lips.  _

  


_ His phone buzzed, causing the teen to stutter in admiring yet again the sun and having to turn his attention to the device. A text, Straps was worried he'd gotten lost. He snorted, knowing she was most likely prompted by Half-Rimz to find where Gloves was.  _

  


_ "On my way, promise." Gloves whispered, replying quickly and rounding a corner into a familiar complex. It saddened him upon it, a wall obscuring his view from the sun and the blue dancing on his skin offering a ghosted cool touch. He missed the warmth.  _

  


_ He'd been upon the door into his building when his phone buzzed again. He raised a brow, bringing the device out and wondering if his teammates needed something. He'd readied a reply he was outside when he noticed the text wasn't from his team.  _

  


_ Gloves grinned widely, replying immediately and turning to exit the building. He fired another text to Straps, changing his plans for the night without much explanation as to why. But really the opportunity he was happy to accept, especially being greeted by the fading light he'd never tire of.  _

  


_ What was left of the day warm on his skin, Gloves made his way to Mt. Nantai, climbing up the terrain and having fun along the way.  _

  


_ Maybe he climbed a tree and touched the sun, climbed back down, missed a step and trampled a flower, but it was most definitely worth touching the sun. He'd trailed off the familiar path to find a clearing with the sun pouring down, where he lay until it got cold and stumbled to the top of the mountain to have the wind blow in his face and the sun invite him to stay.  _

  


_ He sat down on a rock, not bothered by the ridges and he stared off where he could see the sun fall, until Gloves was gasping at the witness of light leaving his world. It'd gotten dark, he didn't mind. Then it got cold and he did mind.  _

  


_ Shivering, Gloves ignored the movement behind him, unflinching when a coat was draped over his shoulders. A voice hummed in disapproval and consumed his form from behind, Gloves feeling a chest against his back which he leaned into and sighed contentedly. "Warm." He purred, familiar with the scent of his partner as he was pulled further into them.  _

  


_ Above, gold eyes softened at the gesture, wrapping their arms around Gloves and pressing a kiss to the back of his head. "I wish you weren't so fascinated by it, you stay out too often." Sounding like honey to Gloves' ears, he nodded dumbly at the voice. "It's a hobby, afterall you kinda do the same thing out here with your stars, Emp." _

  


_ Emperor chuckled, nuzzling the top of Gloves' head in response. "Star gazing is a lovely thing to do at night, there's no other way to spend a night at all if it isn't under the stars." The green inkling in his arms shrugged best they could, huddling further into him and tracing his arm with a finger lazily. "Then I can love the sun, you have your stars, I have my sun." _

  


_ Amused, Emperor pointed upward to the sky, "The sun is a star though." Gloves nodded, "Exactly, yet you don't admire it like I do." If the yellow teen strained his ears or maybe turned Gloves towards him, he was sure he was pouting.  _

  


_ "It's the sun, Gloves. You see it every morning and every night, I admire it during that time."  _

  


_ "My sun." Gloves ignored him, turning his head up to bury under Emperor's throat. Confused, Emperor simply laced his hands around Gloves' waist, keeping the teen against him while he gazed above. Speckled lights dusted the sky, stars providing blue to illuminate both the figures out at night.  _

  


_ Emperor had always been enamoured with the stars, since young, as childish as it was. Mt. Nantai was his favourite place to gaze upward, especially with Gloves falling asleep in his arms, even breaths warming his neck.  _

  


_ He couldn't recall when it began, for him to always have the gloved teen wrapped around him. It was comforting, familiar and freeing for Emperor, who admittedly was in love. His world right there, hidden in green rather than the sky.  _

  


_ The stars really were beautiful though, Emperor distracted from the boy capable of stealing his breath in favour for the freckled night he thought to be his love from the beginning. Clouds had cleared, Emperor greeted by the moon which shone directly upon him and Gloves. The green teen was still asleep, occasionally twitching in his sleep and moving further into Emperor. He moved them both, holding the teen's head and laying a hand against his knee. Gloves draped in his lap with Emperor's jacket used as a blanket.  _

  


_ "Really now…" Hummed Emperor, smiling to himself as he admired Gloves ever fair skin. For as much the boy loved being under the sun, he'd always remained light toned. Not as pale as Emperor himself, but still healthy and lovely under the blue light.  _

  


_ Gently he'd draw his hand over Gloves' cheek, caressing it and watching contentedly when the green teen would nuzzle against him. The sky, dark as it could be and illuminated by all the stars, Emperor pressed a soft kiss to Gloves' temple, whispering "I love you, my moon."  _

  


_ Waking the other after a certain time, Emperor and Gloves both travelled down Mt. Nantai sleepily. Hands twined on their way, the occasional kiss and more when they'd felt it.  _

  


_ Time must've escaped them, for they landed themselves together, entangled and exposed to the dawn where the sun kissed the sky and the moon dipped underneath. Just as Emperor had done to the pale column of Gloves' neck and the loving sight of the brightest sunset lush eyes.  _

  


_ Emperor's favourite time of day was dawn, especially if the sight he was greeted with by was Gloves. Holding him, kissing him, being the cool and warm in his heart and the touch he needed.  _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Wish I made it longer, but I was happy with it either way! Just so beautiful, Emperor and Gloves will be the death of me and this idea of dusk and dawn, being that I really love the day and night! Hope you enjoyed it, I hope to write more for this pairing and everything in between! Speaking of, got some AlohaxArmy to finish!


End file.
